brother sister meet sissy bro
by lethelen
Summary: this is the fun sex part after brother sister meet brother sissy bro


**Hello people I am finishing my previous story brother sister meet brother sissy bro. btw extremely mature content and please ignore spelling and I may not be held to my opinions and I have now active grant on glee or any one on it**

Rahne was blushing since kurt was still on her and jal and fin were just staring .

"well…. I think after this scaring experience I am gonna have another cigarette" fin blinked and left to go outside. And jal turned but somehow Kurt was attached to his arm.

"Please don't leave meeee" kurt said in a strange voice.

jal looked at him with an emotionless face and then it twisted into a smile like that of the Grinch. Kurt was blinked smiling and rubbed his crotch against jal. During all this rahne stared at the change in sexuality kurt and jal just made. Jals smile then softened as he looked at rahne. He looked down at kurt and kurt nodded and got on all fours above rahne. Rahne blushed a little then jal was next to her his hand slipping into kurts pants playing with the head of his hard dick that was hanging out. Jal smiled at her.

"you sure you want this sis" jal said sweetly but he never called her sis she blinked thinking.

"yes!" She pressed her lips hard against jals.

"then sit up" he said letting his baggy pants drop and showing his dazzleing red eyes he got behind her limp and had her sit on his lap. Jal sliped his hand from her him up to her breast slowly brushing against her warm skin and he pulled up her shirt and bra. Her nipple exposed to the cold stinging air twinged and kurt leaned in and began to lick it eyes closed his pants at his knees and him masturbateing. Rahne looked blushing and her face in a lol as jal and kurt both pleased her. Jal was sucking on her neck playing with one breast twhile kurt made out with the other arching his back in pleasure. He squirted alittle precum. Rahne smiled evilly.

"does someone want more?" she tease un zipping her pants and takeing them off leansing back on and against jals crotch. She smiled more when she felt jal get hard and kurt making puppy dog eyes begging. "well you gotta let it get cleaned or else no one is getting to do anything." Rahen laughed grabing jals hips and craming his hard cock against her pantys and he moaned weakly pushing back.

"hey jal" kurt smiled innocently standing up on the bed "could you clean me?" kurt was rubbing the base of his twitching cock between two fingers. Jal was long from the think rahne was spreading. Jal and kurt were being tortured and jal had no choice so he opened his mouth. Kurt made a ring around his mouth and kurts dick spmelt oddly enough…. Like peach lotion. Then kurt thrust it to the base. Jal was gaging on a strong taste of peachs and precum his eyes wide. Rahne whimpered watching already wet since she started masterbateing. Kurt slid his hands through jals hair grabing the back of his head and raming it over his dead repeatedly. Kurt was moaning and stuck it all the way in an his back arched and he came in jals mouth. Jal blushed swallowing it and it was like a drug for him it made him just more horny so jal slid rahne up on him so his dick poked out and kurt understood and sucked on the head and took his mouth away a trail of saliva comeing from his mouth. Kurt then pressed jals dick in his ass and rahne as promised let kurt stick his cock in her. Kurt smiled used to sex already but rahne and jal being virgins moaned in sync. Jals dick twitched at the slightest moment. But then kurt smileing evilly started to fuck rahne and get fucked by jal (SKILLLZ). Jal clutched at rahne moaning. Rahnes eyes were closed and her mouth lolled.

"kurt you don't have to be so gentle it feels so good" she moaned shakeing her hips and jal moaned cumming from the movement. Kurt smiled and started to fuck harder and jals eyes widened and he came again.

"jal if your were any more of a quick shooter I don't think my ass pussy would ever be satisfied." Kurt sneered and jal came again.

"shut up you! It my first time its not my fault!" jal yelled back at him cuming again "GOD DAMNIT" rahne was moaning smileing with joy as she was fucked so hard.

Kurt then moved his hips back and forth and with this one moment he made both rahne and jal come. (jal wasn't a surpise).the two were panting but rahne wanted more. "would you two mind shareing my im still very horny" she said smileing evily and she pulled kurt out and her pussy was opening like it was hungry still and it drip she then layed jal back and took his wallet from his wallet fromhis back pocket and took out a tin box and opened it to take out a condom and she put it on jal. "you ready" she whispered in his ear.

"yes" was all jal got out before he was entirely in her and her bacwas arched from being pushed down by kurt on both their dicks.

"myass!" rahne screamed moaning as kurt pulled in and out of her making her go up and on jal too. Jal moaned and this time kurt moaned

"Iits fitting to my dick like a glove!" kurt moaned thrusting harder and a small trickle of blood came out.

"I know" jal yelled two because both her pussy and ass were fucking tight in half pain half pleasure. For rahne pleasure slowly took over and she moved her self moaning and moaning and she called out kurts name and slammed down on both their dicks panting and they both came and the condom held but it leaked out of it at the base since jal kept coming and cuming. But weirdly kurt did too. Rahne lolled onto her side lieing on the bed he ass leaking cum and pussy her cum.

"well lets get you cleaned up rahne and you too jal you need a shower after the sweat you worked up." Kurt announced cheerily as if he was tired at all. Kurt then took their hand and led them to the bathroom still naked and rather dirty they passed fin out had part of his samwich fall out of his mouth.

"by the way I would check to see if you still have sperm left my friend" kurt whispered to jal and jal clenched and punched his arm leaveing a bruise.

"your were tight ass did it" jal retorted after another punch

"I am not I am frequently used thank you" kurt said smirking after a weird quirky ow.

"stil!" jal shook his head and got in the shower with rahne who was already in it rinseing shampoo out.

"isn't kurt dreamy" rahne said with stars in her eyes and she twirled.

"in the bedroom maybe" jal said blandly avoiding her gaze and lathering up his body.

"jal" rahne moved closer pressing her breasts against him "I know what made you hard it wasn't kurt. It was me" jal blushed" and that's good I wanna be a pro at sex the next time their parents leave" jales as widen as rahne spoke. Then rahne kissed him hugging him and pressing against him. Jal got a twinge of a boner as he grabed her ass and pressed it harder against him kissing back. "oh good job jal you've already got so self control already" she said looking at the barely hard dick she got on her knees and kissed the head and sucked on it alittle. This of course made It spring up. "but you need more brother"

They finished showering and waved goodbye and kurt blew a kiss and they went home. Rahne plopped on the couch and jal smiled picking her up. "jal the couch is fine" she said smileing enjoying being carried.

" but then I cant cuddle you" he said takeing her up stares and laying her on his bed tucking them both in he wrapped around her getting alittle hard. She moved her hips taunting him and fell asleep.

**I hope you liked please review and don't mock my spelling skilz cuase I know they don't exsist. And I loves you alls!**


End file.
